pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatepon
Tatepons These Patapons are the primary melee units of Patapon that can normally be equipped with axes/swords and shields and are the primarily melee fighters. They are useless when hunting, as their attack range is near at best and their approach scares off prey. Tatepons are possibly the best defense Patapon Units, as their shields can protect the entire army from enemy attack. While in Fever Mode, their shields increase in size and provides better protection. A full Tatepon squad consists of 6 Tatepons. "Tate" (盾) which means "shield" in Japanese. Description Tatepons are true tanks of the Patapon army. During Fever Mode, their shields link and act as your guardians. If you erect this with Fever ChakaChaka, they can take all kinds of damage. They're the shields of the Patapon Army. They are the roots of the Taterazay. Acquisition in Patapon Tatepons can be created by getting the Tatepon Memory from the mission "Escape from Isolation". After that, you can create Tatepons at Mater by using different kinds of Meat and Ore (the Meat can be replaced by Vegetables to reduce the Ka-ching cost). Acquisition in Patapon 2 Clear "Exploring the Juju Jungle ". You can create more by using Meat and Stones after Mater's Sprout has been planted. As they evolve, later, you will need Fangs and Hides. Acquisition inPatapon 2Patapon 3 You can select Taterazay from the beginning of the game. To unlock Guardira (Greatshield Tatepon) you must evolve Taterazay at level 7. To unlock Grenburr (Greatsword Tatepon) you must evolve Taterazay and Tondenga to level 12. Fever Mode In Fever, the Tatepon/s link together to make a barrier that can easily protect your back units. Their shields grow larger when the ChakaChaka song is played, allowing for more damage to be reduced and making their defensive power even greater. They also enlarge their shields when marching with PataPata in Patapon 3. When defending with the PonChaka song, damage from melee units will be completely negated and the Tatepons become immune to knockback, making the melee units easy prey for your ranged units. Many powerful attacks like Zaknel's fire breath can be almost completely negated. Defend Mode (ChakaChaka) The Tatepons raise up their shields taking less damage. In Fever, their shields enlarge and the damage recieved is not as high as normal. Taterazays are good at this mode as the frontline defender. Charged Attack (PonChaka~PonPon) The Tatepons rush forward and do a spinning jump attack, doing very high damage.' '(This is essential in "Meden Captured" missions.) Charged Defense (PonChaka~ChakaChaka) Defending after a charge further improves their already-great defenses (although their shields do not enlarge, even in Fever mode). Hero Mode Energy Field The Hero Tatepon cannot attack at this point, but in exchange, your Patapons and the Hero himself cannot be harmed for the duration of the skill (as long as your Hero's spirit warrior is still visible). Taterazay (Patapon 3) The Hero will create a barrier that reduces or negates damage to the entire party. Special Abillities (Patapon 3) Energy Field (10-50%) - Reduces melee damage and increases defence. Komu and Computer Tatepons *Kabon: Heroes come back with full strength no matter how many times they fall... if you ask this romantic, he'd say this is the "Power of Love". *Kyuro: Very gentle and powerful too! And his endurance is legendary! But he hates uncivilized discourse... so he wont be doing much attacking. *Bakun: The horseman Pat-Pon-calypse, his fatal strength and bravery is feared by many! Sadly, he's not the brightest of bulbs. *Gong the Hawkeye: He is a great Tateton (wielding a scythe instead of a sword) and serves under Queen Kharma as one of the Zigoton Generals. However, he has no shield unlike other tatepons. Legend "This brave warrior once defended the tribe from a fire-breathing dragon." Trivia *Tatepons will link their shields together during a fever march, making them formidable tanks in the frontline. This can be very useful against enemy Tatemen and Dekamen. '- Patapon tip book' See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Units Category:Tatepon Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Patapon 1 Missions Category:Patapon 2 missions